The goal of the external innovative core is to engage international researchers in the intellectual issues posed by an aging population. This core will establish and maintain relationships with a network of international researchers, who will be encouraged to develop studies on population aging and the well being of the elderly in their respective countries. Because the NBER already has an active group of international research affiliates, the NBER is in a unique position to promote and engage researchers from other countries. Most of the funds in this core are for travel and meeting expenses that bring together this international network of scholars to present comparative studies, and to discuss issues in aging and health from a breadth of perspectives that is only possible through international collaboration. These "Aging Around the World" meetings will typically be organized around specific topics in aging or health, and participants will be expected to conduct parallel analyses on these topics using data from their own countries. International network affiliates will also be encouraged to participate in other meetings and activities of the Center, such as the annual Summer Institute workshop.